De Bastardos y Principes
by ImperatorAnonymous
Summary: No acababa de sentir las dagas enterrandose en su cuerpo, pero al abrir los ojos, Jon Snow estaba seguro de que esta vida que ahora vivia, no era suya - Respuesta a un desafio del foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"
1. Chapter 1

**_De Bastardos y Principes  
_**

 _Jon_

Retorciendose en la cama, Jon Snow abrio los ojos de repente, cerrandolos tan solo un instante después. Todo se sentía tan real, sin embargo, aún parecia un sueño, una pesadilla mas bien. Su padre saliendo al Sur para ser mano del Rey Robert, la muerte de este, la guerra, las noticias que recibia de Winterfell tras unirse a la Guardia Nocturna...

Le tomó uno o dos minutos darse cuenta que no estaba ni en la cama que recordaba vagamente en Winterfell, ni en la que ocupaba en Castle Black. Las sabanas y cobijas eran demasiado lujosas. Al abrir los ojos notó la decoración. Y un extraño banderín en el que estaba el lobo de la Casa Stark junto con un Dragon Rojo en fondo Negro... el de los Targaryen.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, observando los varios libros y la espada que se encontraban en un escritorio. Levantandose, se acerco a tomarlos, entonces escuchó la puerta.

"¿Su Alteza? Su Padre el Rey se pregunta si bajará a tomar el desayuno con su familia o si se quedará en su habitación por ahora."

Jon, aun mas confundido, solo miró a la puerta antes de lograr responder.

"Bajaré en un momento." Dijo, su voz era obviamente propia, pero habia algo que no estaba bien. Lo que mas le sorprendio, es que nadie intentó derribar la puerta y llevarlo a una celda al escucharlo. Tras colocarse una camisa larga de color negro y unas botas que estaban cerca, salió de la habitación. De forma casi automatica, recorrió los pasillos del Fuerte Rojo hasta llegar al comedor privado del Rey. En el camino notó que la decoración no era el Oro y Negro de los Baratheon, sino el Rojo y Negro de los Targaryen.

Jon respiró hondo y trago algo de saliva antes de entrar, sin tener la menor idea de lo que iba a encontrar allí.

No fue sino hasta que entró, que memorias que no eran propias, pero recordaba tan vividamente como a Robb y Theon en el patio de armas de Winterfell llegaron a su cabeza.

* * *

 _Aegon_

Aegon estaba sentado a la mesa cuando su hermano menor llegó. Sus Hermanas, Su Padre, y su madre (o madrastra mas bien) tambien estaban a la mesa.

Era curioso, que de los hijos de Rhaegar, el primer hijo de cada esposa que habia tenido se parecia a su madre. Ya mucho se decia sobre como Rhaenys habia heredado la gracia de su madre sin llevar su fragilidad. Y Aemon, bueno, Aemon era mas Lobo que Dragón.

Aegon prontó noto que su hermano no estaba bien. Preocupado, lo miró antes de hablar.

"Todo bien Aemon? Parece que has visto un fantasma." El comentario trajo un pequeño gruñido por parte de Rhaenys -quien nunca se habia llevado bien con Aemon- y una risa por parte de Visenya. Cuando Aemon simplemente asintió, y tomo su lugar usual a la mesa, todos empezaron a comer.

"Padre." Preguntó Visenya "La Tia Daenerys vendrá?"

Rhaegar sonrio ante eso, y asintió. "Ella, y Viserys, llegarán mañana de Summerhall acompañados de Lord Baratheon y Lord Connington, así que quiero que se porten bien."

Rhaenys solo suspiro, excusandose antes de pararse de la mesa y salir, a lo que siguio un suspiro de Rhaegar.

Aegon no dijo nada, solo era otra mañana de la familia real.

* * *

 _Lyanna_

Aun despues de tantos años, Lyanna Stark no se acostumbraba a Desembarco.

Aun recordaba como su padre habia intentado hacerla casar con Robert Baratheon, a quien conoció en otra ocasión. También recordaba como el Rey Loco la habia hecho casar con Rhaegar tras la muerte de Elia y lo ocurrido en Harrenhall.

Y aún despues de tantos años, Lyanna Stark solo podia preguntarse si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si la Princesa Elia hubiera vivido, si ella se hubiera casado con Lord Baratheon como era el plan.

Todo eso no importaba. Aún cuando su esposo era distante, perdido entre profecias y el gobierno de los siete reinos, tenia a sus hijos, a Aemon su hijo mayor, a su hija Visenya, y a Aegon, quien siendo el hijo de Elia, era para ella como si fuera propio.

También estaba Rhaenys, pero era bastante obvio que, si bien no se odiaban, tampoco es que las cosas entre ellas fueran color de rosa.

Mientras caminaba hacia el arbol, se sorprendió al ver a Aemon, simplemente parado alli, observando el rostro que habia sido tallado en el unico arbol de esta clase en el jardin real.

Acercandose, se paró junto a el, observandolo por unos instantes antes de hablar.

"Estas bien?"

Jon no respondió, solo observaba, intentando darle sentido a todo esto, a dieciseis años de una vida que no era la suya.

"Aemon." Lyanna repitió, Jon suspiró y, aún mirando el árbol, respondió.

"¿Porque me enviaron aqui?" Lyanna se dio cuenta de que no se lo decía a ella, sino al arbol, a los dioses.

Poniendo una mano en el hombro de su hijo, no pudo decir mas que; "Quieres ir a montar?" Después de todo, eso solia animarle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jon_

La cabalgata por el Bosque Real definitivamente le ayudó a calmarse. En parte, por que una parte de el, la que recordaba la Guardia Nocturna, Winterfell y todo lo que habia ocurrido mientras el estaba allí, encontraba bastante novedoso el Bosque Real.

Jon, o esa parte de el, nunca había tenido una madre. Aemon por otra parte, habia crecido con un padre distante. Bastante distante en sus primeros años. Así que todo esto era demasiado para intentar darle algun sentido.

Finalmente, tras dos o tres horas, Jon y Lyanna estaban de regreso a Desembarco. Antes de entrar, su madre lo detuvo de nuevo.

"Aún no me diras que pasa?" Ella preguntó. Y Jon solo pudo suspirar, mientras ella lo miraba.

"Creerias que estoy mas loco que mi abuelo." Finalmente atinó a decir.

* * *

 _Lyanna_

Al caer la noche, Lyanna Stark se encontraba en su cama, esperando.

Lo normal era que compartiese la cama con Rhaegar. Aun cuando hacia bastante que el no intentaba nada... Por supuesto, él siempre preocupado gobernando los Reinos, asegurandose de que sus tres cabezas del dragón crecieran...

Lyanna aun recordaba cuanto pelearon hasta que él se rindió y acepto no casar a sus hijos entre ellos, ni con alguno de sus tios.

Cuando Rhaegar finalmente llegó, se encontró a Lyanna, leyendo una carta de Ned a la luz de las velas.

"Lyanna... Sabes que ocurre con Aemon?" Claro, siempre tan al punto.

Con una risa ironica, Lyanna observó a su esposo por unos momentos antes de contestar. "Solo me dijo que no podía decirme." Tras eso, y con un suspiro, Rhaegar se acostó junto a ella.

Lyanna habia notado hacia ya tiempo, que Rhaegar no sabía que decirle estando a solas. Ya no. El Rey Bardo lo llamaban algunos, ya que aún mantenía el pasatiempo de la musica y poesia. Pero a Lyanna eso poco le importaba.

Hacia mucho no cabalgaban juntos. Quizas esos eran los momentos en los que Lyanna se preguntaba si podia haber llegado a amarlo, cuando solían cabalgar por el Bosque Real, cuando el le enseñaba los caminos de la zona y los que el usaba.

Pero eso habia sido hacía ya mucho tiempo, antes de que Visenya naciera.

* * *

 _Robert_

A Robert Baratheon no le gustaba venir a Desembarco.

Se decía a si mismo que no era por Lyanna. Quizas una parte de el habia aceptado lo ocurrido y seguido con su vida hacia ya un tiempo.

Pero Robert sabía que en realidad era por Lyanna.

Oh, Janna era una mujer que, si bien no amaba, apreciaba. Era bonita, con gran... personalidad... y en general bastante agradable. Le había dado ya cuatro hijos, poseia ese extraño encanto de una mujer inteligente que no se hace notar demasiado, y los años no se le notaban de a mucho. Pero, una parte del Lord de las Tierras de la Tormenta, aún quería a Lyanna.

Ignorando esos pensamientos, Robert entro lentamente al Fuerte Rojo junto con la caravana del Principe de Summerhall.

Cerca a él, estaba Jon Connington. Amigo cercano del Rey, así como Viserys.

El chico era interesante. Un poco inestable a veces, pero había salido a su madre. Algo callado, emotivo con los que eran cercanos a el.

Había sido el escudero de Robert hasta hacia unos años. Rhaegar lo hizo como una forma de evitar conflictos con el. Y vaya si habia funcionado.

Viserys se habia hecho amigo de Renly. Eran como agua y aceite, pero Robert era igual de diferente a Ned, y eran muy buenos amigos.

Renly no habia venido. Algo sobre encargarse de recibir a algunos visitantes.

Por su parte, Janna estaba en el carruaje junto con Daenerys.

Fueron recibidos por el Rey, Rhaegar estaba con sus hijos, y tres de sus guardias. Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur y Ser Jaime...

"Bienvenido a Desembarco, Lord Baratheon." dijo el rey, Robert se inclinó levemente y Rhaegar siguio a saludar a su hermano.

Sería una larga semana

* * *

 _Viserys_

Viserys Targaryen, habia sido abrazado rapidamente por Visenya. La menor de sus sobrinas crecía rapidamente y aunque tenia la tez palida, ojos de amatista y cabellos plateados de Valyria, habia algo en ella tan norteño como su madre.

"Y mi sobrina favorita como está?" Pregunto antes de que ella lo soltara. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornaba el rostro de la pequeña. Y es que a los diez años, ya ella llegaba hasta el hombro de Viserys.

Muy pronto se unió Aegon.

El dia del nombre del Principe heredero sería en una semana. Viserys sabia que por eso su hermano habia pedido a Robert Baratheon que los acompañara

Pueden decir muchas cosas del alegre Robert Baratheon. Puede ser un bebedor y mujeriego... Pero el hombre, aparte de ser un gran guerrero, definitivamente sabía dar festines.

Viserys vio a su hermana desaparecer con Rhaenys. Las dos eran muy cercanas, y seguramente tendrían mucho de que hablar...

Viserys por su parte, fue a buscar a Aemon.

* * *

 _Rickard_

Los Stark viajaban en barco.

Esto era importante, por que Rickard Stark, unico hijo varón de Brandon Stark y Catelyn Tully, y Lord de Winterfell, estaba organizando la primera flota del Norte desde Brandon el Navegante.

Su tio Eddard, y sus primos viajaban con el, mientras que Benjen estaba en Winterfell

Al hacerse visible Desembarco del Rey, con las grandes torres de la Septa de Baelor y el Fuerte Rojo, Rickard dejó salir un suspiro.

Por ahora, solo quería volver al Norte pronto, a Winterfell y a su Wylla de cabellos dorados.


End file.
